


Pick a Puppy

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aww, Cutesy, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Space Wives, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Kathryn and B'Elanna buy a puppy for each other





	Pick a Puppy

“Tell me again, captain: what’s the game plan?” asked B’Elanna. 

“So, first, we write down our prediction for what the other person will pick,” began Kathryn. “Then, we both get ten minutes to look around the entire pet store, and we each find a dog that we think the other person will like. When the ten minutes are up, we reveal what type of dog we chose and why! Plus, we can see if we guessed right.”

“So I have to pick a dog breed I think you’ll like?”

“Exactly!”

B’Elanna looked around the pet shop, which had several large sections devoted to different breeds of puppies. “Challenge accepted, baby!”

“All right, I’m going to set a timer, now, 3, 2, 1!” announced Kathryn. 

B’Elanna wandered into the ‘medium-sized dogs’ section, while Kathryn immediately headed to the ‘big dogs’ one. 

Hmm. B'Elanna already had her prediction. Since she was Klingon, Kathryn was probably going to assume she wanted a big tough dog that could put up a fight if someone attacked her, like a German shepherd. That would make sense, even if it was obvious, perhaps. 

But for Kathryn? 

She noticed a small red-haired Irish setter, but then remembered that Kathryn’s old Irish setter bitch had passed away. Maybe that would bring back bad memories. 

A bulldog? No, B’Elanna remembered Kathryn mentioning a fondness for soft, long-furred dogs. 

Maybe an elegant Afghan hound, or a chipper Collie, or a…

Wait. There it was. There was the dog. She looked like an itty-bitty lion with extra fuzz. 

B’Elanna rushed over to a small puppy, whose enormous cloud of fluffy fur nearly covered her big brown eyes. Checking the time and seeing only a couple minutes left, she motioned an attendant over and picked up the small dog in her arms. 

“Sorry to bother you, but can you tell me what type of dog this is?”

“That little charmer?” The attendant laughed and gave the dog a stroke on the back. “That’s a Chow Chow! They’re very distinctive for their fluffy fur, of course. But also for their loving attentiveness to their owners, and their admirable loyalty.”

Loving? Attentive? Fluffy and adorable? Looked like the adorable dog version of a lion cub?

Yep, this was the puppy. 

“Thanks, I think I’ve made my choice today,” responded B’Elanna to the attendant, hurrying back to her and Kathryn’s meeting spot. Kathryn was already waiting with her back turned. 

“Hey honey, I have a dog ready. Want to guess first?” asked B’Elanna. 

“Sure,” said Kathryn. “I guessed that you got me a bulldog. What did you guess?”

“I’m guessing you got your feisty Klingon wife a German shepherd, right?”

As Kathryn and B’Elanna turned around, both women’s eyes popped out. 

Kathryn was holding a soft, tiny beagle, already wagging her tail as she saw her new owner. Kathryn looked at the Chow Chow, mouth open in shock, but starting to smile. 

“Oh my god.”

“What, Kathy?”

“That dog is too cute.”

“So is that beagle! Why did you pick her?”

“Well, at first, I was thinking of getting you a tough, police-capable dog, like you predicted. But then I thought, ‘B’Elanna has a time for being tough, and a time for being cuddly and sweet. And when she’s at our home with me and her future pet, she’s definitely in ‘cuddle mode.’ So I thought this buddy would be great at calming you down and snuggling with you after a long day.”

B’Elanna smiled and looked down at the puppy in her own arms. 

“I think this little pup will do just the same for you.” She traded dogs carefully with Kathryn, and then gave the beagle a kiss on the forehead. 

“I’m going to name my new girl Katy, so that when I come home from work, I can see two Katie’s I love.”

Katy stretched upwards and gave a kiss to the underside of B’Elanna’s chin, startling a laugh out of her. Kathryn leaned forward and gave B’Elanna a quick kiss on the mouth as they headed to the cash register to pay for the dogs. 

“Now, wasn’t this a better anniversary gift idea than getting rings that say ‘10 years’ or something like that?” teased Kathryn. 

“Definitely.”


End file.
